Your Presence
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: Mereka akan semakin keterlaluan jika kau hanya diam! -seru Kangin pada Leeteuk yang membelakanginya/KangTeuk's Fanfiction, genderswitch/Special for Sparky-Cloud dan sedikit semangat untuk af13knight :D/ mind to come in & RnR? :D


"Kau orang paling menyebalkan!"

"Sok pintar! Dasar pengadu!"

"Kami benci padamu!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu terus menggema dalam ruangan yang dikenal sebagai toilet. Suara tamparan yang tak pelan, serta umpatan kasar yang semakin memperkeruh suasana. Lima orang yeojya cantik keluar dari tempat itu setelah meninggalkan gema kata—_yang tak pantas diucapkan seorang yeojya berpendidikan seperti mereka._

Wajah mereka yang merah, menandakan kemarahan mereka yang tidak main-main. Namun ada gurat kepuasan yang terukir pada wajah cantik itu.

Mereka melengang dengan anggun dalam balutan seragam blazer biru. Begitu anggun, hingga tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka baru saja melakukan kekerasan pada yeojya lain yang tersungkur di lantai.

Rambut kecoklatannya yang panjang, terurai kasar. Bekas tamparan baru memerah kasar di wajah putihnya. Diusapnya pelan pipinya yang kini memerah. Raut datar memenuhi wajah cantik itu.

_Dia sama sekali tidak menangis._

* * *

><p><strong>A Super Junior's Fanfiction <strong>

[ **Super Junior © ** God–SM Entertainment–Themselves ]

* * *

><p><strong>Your Presence<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>With<br>**Kim Youngwoon, Park Jungsoo and the other members, inside

**Warn( s ) : **

**1. Genderswitch, **

**2. OOC,**

**3. Typo, **

**4. and all bad things are mine**

* * *

><p>Suasana di komplek persekolahan ini sedikit lengang karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi siswa-siswi yang terlihat di sana. Jam besar yang terpasang di menara utama telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Namun ternyata, masih ada orang di sekolah yang luas itu. Derap langkah terdengar nyaring di koridor kelas yang terletak di depan lapangan basket kenamaan milik Sei Lan Academy ini.<p>

Sesosok yeojya berambut lurus hitam sepunggung berlari dengan cepat dan membuka pintu menuju kelas XI A – 1 yang sudah ada di depannya. Wajahnya sedikit pias karena napasnya yang sedikit terengah. Suara _klek_ terdengar setelah ditekannya kenop milik sang pintu.

Mata hitamnya terkejut saat mendapati sesosok yeojya lain yang terduduk diam di atas bangkunya. Sepertinya dia sedang melamun.

"Eonnie!"

Buku-buku yang tadi dipeluknya erat, terjatuh dengan cepat saat kedua tangannya terasa lemas. Dihampirinya cepat yeojya yang sama sekali tak bergeming itu.

"Eonnie..."

Yeojya berambut hitam panjang itu merasakan dadanya ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum saat melihat ekspresi datar pada yeojya berambut coklat kemerahan—yang masih diam, tetap tak bergeming itu.

"Teuki-eonnie," lirihnya pelan. Dia tercekat melihat memar baru di wajah menawan milik sosok kakak perempuannya ini. Disentuhnya pelan sisi wajah yang membiru itu, sehingga membuat sang pemilik mengerang kecil.

"G-gwaenchana?" tanyanya lembut. Dia tidak menangis, hanya saja dadanya kini berdegup begitu kencang karena amarah yang mulai mengambil kendali tubuhnya.

Dan efek itu menjalar menuju wajah putihnya yang kini berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Ne, Minnie-yah," seulas senyum kecil muncul setelah mendengar lirihan lembut dari yeojya bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu.

"Mereka benar-benar kurang ajar," desisnya marah.

Senyum itu masih tetap bertahan di bibir tipisnya. "Anni, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kok."

Inilah yang tidak disukai seorang Lee Sungmin dari yeojya berparas cantik yang bernama Park Jung Soo—atau lebih akrab dipanggil Leeteuk atau eonnie olehnya. Dia tak pernah menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang diperbuat mereka padanya. Dia selalu menerima dan meresponnya dengan senyum.

_Seakan, dia tidak memiliki kebanggaan atas dirinya sendiri._

Tapi Sungmin tahu, bukan itu alasan Teuki-eonnie-nya untuk diam.

Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa Leeteuk hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan serta mengecewakan orangtuanya yang telah menyekolahkannya di perguruan Sei Lan—perguruan elit yang selalu sukses mencetak siswa-siswi berprestasi dan sukses di masyarakat.

Karena alasan itulah, kedua orangtua Leeteuk sangat mengharapkan sang putri tunggal. Mereka berjuang agar putri mereka dapat menjadi salah satu siswi Sei Lan. Dan akhirnya, mereka berhasil setelah menjual beberapa _property_ pribadi yang telah lama mereka kumpulkan.

Usaha mereka tak sia-sia karena Leeteuk menjadi salah satu dari tiga besar dalam jajaran siswa-siswi baru pada perguruan Sei Lan.

Semua terasa baik-baik saja untuk semuanya. Untuk kedua orangtuanya, untuk Leeteuk, untuk Sungmin. Namun semua itu berubah, setelah Leeteuk mengadukan lima orang yeojya yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian semester kedua mereka.

_Dan itu adalah salah satu kesalahan fatal._

Karena lima orang yeojya itu adalah putri dari pemegang saham terbesar dalam perguruan Sei Lan. Dan secara tidak langsung, ada kekuatan dan kekuasaan besar yang melindungi mereka dalam melakukan perbuatan sesuai keinginan.

Tentu saja. Mereka berlima tidak tinggal diam dengan pengaduan itu. Karena, ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka mendapatkan semacam pembantahan kekuasaan secara terang-terangan seperti itu.

Kelima yeojya itu mencari cara untuk membalas 'ketidaksopanan' dari teman sekelas mereka yang kurang ajar—menurut mereka pribadi. Karena itulah semenjak mereka menjadi siswi kelas XI, penindasan terhadap Leeteuk pun dimulai.

Dengan ancaman; dia akan dikeluarkan dari perguruan ini jika mengadu pada siapapun tanpa kecuali.

Sungmin adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui penindasan ini. Dialah satu-satunya yeojya yang berani melawan terang-terangan yeojyadeul kurang kerjaan itu. Selain kemampuannya dalam_ martial arts_,Sungmin juga memiliki kedudukan yang setara dengan kelima orang itu. Dia merasa tidak perlu untuk takut pada yeojyadeul sok cantik tukang rusuh itu—_lihat betapa Sungmin membenci mereka._

Meskipun Sungmin adalah hobae—adik kelas—Leeteuk, dia lah yang selalu melindungi dan membela yeojya Park itu. Sungmin tahu, Leeteuk bukanlah orang yang lemah. Tidak, dia tidak lemah sama sekali. Dia sangat yakin karena dia sudah mengenal yeoyja Park itu sejak masih kanak-kanak. Mereka bertetangga, dan Sungmin sangat dekat dengan Leeteuk.

Sungmin yakin, bahwa ada sesuatu yang menahan eonnie-nya itu untuk melawan.

Bahkan, Sungmin pernah hampir menghajar salah satu yeojya itu jika Leeteuk tidak menahannya. Yeojya Lee itu melihat eonnie-nya disuruh membelikan makan siang untuk mereka berlima di kantin sekolah yang terletak di lantai tiga bangunan Sei Lan—dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

_How mean are them?_

Sungmin menarik napas sambil mengeluarkan cairan antiseptik dari kantong blazernya. Entah mengapa membawa perlengkapan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Dituangkannya pelan cairan itu pada saputangannya.

"Sebentar, Teuki-eonnie."

Sungmin menyentuhkan saputangan berbau alkohol itu ke sudut bibir Leeteuk yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah—karena tamparan yeojya tidak beretika.

"Ukh."

Leeteuk mengaduh pelan saat merasakan Sungmin menyentuh terlalu keras bagian sudut bibirnya. "Ah, mian eonnie. Makanya lawan saja mereka, aissh!"

Mata kecoklatan Leeteuk menatap lembut pada iris obsidian pada mata indah Sungmin. "Heyo, Minnie-yah, pelan-pelan."

Sungmin mendecak. Selalu saja begitu, tidak pernah mau meneruskan pembicaraan yang berhubungan dengan alasan mengapa sosok kakak perempuannya itu tidak mau melawan.

Setelah selesai membubuhkan antiseptik, Sungmin mengambil sebuah plester luka dan menempelkannya ke sudut bibir Leeteuk. "Nah, selesai!"

Leeteuk mengusap plester yang kini melekat di sudut bibirnya. "Gomawo, Minnie-yah. Jeongmal gomawoyo," katanya tulus sambil tersenyum.

"Eonnie, jangan takut pada mereka. Mereka itu hanya sekumpulan anak kecil!"

"Arrassoyo. Sudah, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Eumh, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Leeteuk sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku mendengar Teuki-eonnie diapa-apakan dan... aku langsung meninggalkan Hyukkie dan Donghae di _Kim_'s_ Pattisieré_."

"Omo, toko roti itu kan lumayan jauh dari sekolah."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan dengan sigap membawakan tas sekolah yang ada di atas meja Leeteuk. Digenggamnya jemari yeojya berambut coklat kemerahan itu dengan lembut. "Ah, kita temui mereka di sana yuk."

"Anni, appa dan eomma akan mencariku nanti, Minnie-yah. Kau cepatlah temui mereka. Ah, mianhae saengi... eonnie terus merepotkanmu."

Mata beriris segelap intan hitam itu mengerjap. "Mwo? Eonnie tidak pernah merepotkanku."

"Gomawo... jeongmal gomawoyo, Minnie-yah," kata Leeteuk tulus sambil tersenyum manis. Begitu manis sampai Sungmin tahu, begitu banyak luka yang disimpan oleh yeojya ini.

"Cheon, Teuki-eonnie," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama, ponsel di kantongnya berbunyi dengan nada sambung khusus untuk orang yang dekat dengannya. Dibukanya flap ponsel ber_list_ pink lembut dan putih salju itu.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong, Teuki-eonnie, saranghaee!" kata Sungmin cepat sebelum dia kembali berlari. Dilambaikannya jemarinya sebelum meninggalkan pintu kelas. Leeteuk membalas lambaian Sungmin dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya.

Tiba-tiba seakan tersadar dari sesuatu, Leeteuk pun segera berlari keluar kelas.

"Ya! Minnie-yah!"

Tapi terlambat. Yeojya Lee itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi dalam jangkauan pandangnya. "Aigoo," Leeteuk pun terdiam sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Di dalam tas yang terbawa Sungmin ada ponsel dan kunci rumahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia pulang? Dia yakin Appa dan Eommanya tidak ada di rumah pada waktu seperti ini. Leeteuk tahu kebiasaan kedua orangtuanya itu. Selalu bersepeda sore di taman dekat rumah mereka, dan baru pulang setelah sinar jingga sang raja cahaya memendar bersama tirai gelap sang malam.

Yeojya itu pun melangkahkan kakinya lunglai menuju halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Angin sore di musim gugur sedang deras-derasnya. Sesekali daun yang telah gugur akan terbang kembali dan menyapa Leeteuk. Senyum kecil yang terlihat sedih muncul di wajah cantik itu saat sehelai daun tersangkut di helai rambut coklat-kemerahannya. Senyum kecil muncul di bibir tipis berwarna _cherry_ alami itu.

"Bahkan daun pun kasihan padaku ya?"

Dihelanya napas dalam-dalam. Menjadi seperti ini, tentu bukan apa yang diinginkannya. Leeteuk pernah hampir mengadu pada seonsangnim—yang menjadi wali kelasnya. Dan yang didapatkannya adalah salah seorang yeojya itu datang ke rumahnya. Yeojya itu sangat pintar berakting seakan mereka berteman dekat.

Saat kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan mereka untuk berbicara. Yeojya itu menatap tajam dan mendesis, bahwa dia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Leeteuk tidak tega dan sangat tidak mau mengecewakan appa dan eomma-nya. Karena itulah dia hanya diam.

_Tanpa melakukan apa-apa._

Diusapnya pelan luka sudut bibir yang telah tertutup plester itu.

_Tuhan... begitu salahkah aku? Aku hanya melakukan yang benar, benar karena aku tahu apa yang mereka lakukan itu salah_.

Mata beriris warna almond itu menutup pelan sambil menikmati sepoi angin di wajahnya. Tanpa terasa, dia sudah sampai di lapangan belakang sekolahnya—yang sering digunakan untuk pelajaran olahraga.

**BRAK!**

Suara hempasan barang itu mengagetkan sang yeojya Park. Suara itu berasal dari arah gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga. Ragu-ragu, Leeteuk ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi namun dia sedikit takut juga.

Siapa yang ada di sekolah selain dia?

Namun, rasa penasaran yeojya ini mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Dia pun mengendap menuju dinding di balik kelas XII B – 3—yang berhadapan langsung dengan gudang. Diselipkannya anak rambut yang mengganggu ke balik daun telinganya.

Dadanya berdegup menerka apa sebenarnya yang ada di balik dinding.

"K-kau! Beraninya kau padaku?" geraman kemarahan itu membuat Leeteuk merinding. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan bentakan maupun teriakan, tidak pernah.

"Heh, kenapa aku harus takut padamu?"

"Aku ini sunbae-mu! Dan ayahku adalah ketua umum Yayasan Sei Lan!"

Suara decihan terdengar kentara di keheningan. Bola mata kecil milik Leeteuk mengintip situasi yang sepertinya sedang memanas. Matanya yang sedikit sipit itu menjadi sedikit membesar saat mendapati siapa dan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Seorang namja sedang mencengkeram kerah seragam seorang namja lain. Dan mereka sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa namja lain—yang Leeteuk kenal sebagai 'orang-orang berpengaruh' di Sei Lan.

Dan yang tidak Leeteuk kenal hanya namja bertubuh besar yang sedang mencengkeram kerah seragam namja bernama Cha Sung Woo—putra ketua Yayasan Sei Lan.

_Omona, berani sekali dia_.

Leeteuk merasakan dadanya berdebar saat melihat namja berambut coklat itu semakin mempererat genggamannya dan mulai bersuara. Jaraknya dengan namjadeul itu tidak terlalu jauh hingga dia dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Kau yang mulai, sunbaenim."

_Suaranya rendah sekali_, batin Leeteuk sambil menahan napasnya.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku kalau kau ingin tetap aman dalam hidupmu, Sung Woo-sunbaenim."

Dan sepertinya, kata-kata tajam dan penuh tekanan itu mampu membuat namja sok berkuasa itu bertekuk lutut. Namja tadi melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah Sung Woo dan segera membalikkan badannya. Meninggalkan namjadeul—kumpulan _gank_ Sung Woo—di belakangnya.

Kali ini, Leeteuk dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah namja itu.

Raut wajah yang benar-benar milik seorang lelaki, matanya yang lumayan sipit, tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, bahu yang lebar. Serta kedua pipinya yang lumayan berisi—sedikit menambah kesan manis padanya.

Tambahan, suara rendahnya yang terasa begitu menawan indra pendengaran.

Leeteuk hanya dapat menahan napas saat namja itu melewatinya. Namja itu melirik sekilas ke arahnya, dengan tatapan tajam dan berbahaya. Kedua mata beriris almond miliknya terpaku menatap kedua bola mata hitam kelam milik sang namja.

_Seperti penuh dengan benteng yang menyembunyikan aslinya._

Mereka bertatapan sejenak, sebelum sang namja kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Yeojya ini masih terpaku dengan degup dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat mendengar umpatan kasar dari Sung Woo—yang satu angkatan dengannya.

"Awas kau, Kim Youngwoon!"

Yeojya Park itu tertegun. Seperti ada petunjuk yang didapat untuk melepas sedikit rasa penasarannya. _Kim... Youngwoon_?

.

.

.

"Kim Youngwoon itu satu kelas dengan aku, Teuki-eonnie," jelas yeojya berambut coklat pendek yang kini duduk bertiga dengan Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di kantin untuk menikmati makan siang.

"Nuguseyo? Kim Youngwoon siapa Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin. Rasanya nama itu terlalu aneh di telinganya.

"Kim Youngwoon itu ya Kim Youngwoon, Min pabbo," kata yeojya bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu—namun biasa dipanggil Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk oleh chingudeulnya.

"Aisssh! Jangan seenaknya menyebutku pabbo, Hyukkiee!" teriak Sungmin tertahan sambil menarik kedua pipi yeojya manis itu dengan beringas.

"Sudah-sudah. Eonnie kadang berpikir kalau kalian ini punya cita-cita jadi artis."

"Mwo?"

Leeteuk tersenyum simpul sambil menyesap susu cokelatnya. "Tuh, kalian suka diperhatikan."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menoleh ke sekeliling mereka. Tatapan sarat keingintahuan terpancar jelas pada bola mata orang-orang yang menatap mereka. Sungmin segera melepaskan cubitannya di kedua sisi wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kau memang suka diperhatikan, Minnie-yah," lirih suara berat yang sosoknya mengambil tempat di samping Sungmin sekarang.

"Bukannya kau, Kyuhyunnie?" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan yang disenyumi hanya mengacak rambut panjang Sungmin dengan lembut. Namja ini bernama Cho Kyuhyun—namjachingu Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau kenal Kim Youngwoon?" tanya Leeteuk—setelah mendapati kedua yeodongsaengnya ternyata tidak bisa membantunya kali ini.

Namja berambut ikal-_brunette_ itu mengangguk sambil menyesap susu kotaknya. "Ne, Teuki-noona. Tapi dia lebih dikenal sebagai Kangin di kelasku."

"Hyukkie, kau kan sekelas dengannya juga, kenapa tidak tahu info tentangnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia mengerikan, aku takut dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Mengerikan?" entah mengapa Leeteuk sangat penasaran dengan namja satu ini. "Waeyo?"

"Dia tidak takut pada para sunbaenim, Noona. Dan itu yang membuatku senang berteman dengannya."

Leeteuk mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya tanda tak mengerti. "Mwo?"

"Ne, eonnie. Dia tidak pernah mau mengalah maupun mengaku kalah pada siapapun. Dia hebat berkelahi, mulutnya tajam. Aissh, setidaknya itu info yang kutahu dari Donghae," jelas Eunhyuk.

_Dia memang begitu. Tapi ada yang lain dari dia,_ batin Leeteuk.

"Ah, aku daritadi ingin bertanya, kenapa dengan Kangin, Teuki-eonnie? Kau yang tidak pedulian terhadap namja, kini begitu penasaran pada seorang namja," tanya Sungmin.

Kedua sosok lain juga ikut mengangguk, mereka juga tidak mengerti.

"Gwenchana, dongsaengdeul. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang dia," lirih Leeteuk sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk kantin.

Sedikit berharap kalau namja yang menyita rasa ingin tahunya akan memasuki ruangan ini. Tapi sayang, hingga bel berbunyi, Leeteuk tak mendapati sosok itu memasuki kantin.

Yeojya itu pun kembali ke kelasnya dengan perasaan yang dia tidak mengerti mengapa.

_Rasanya kosong_.

.

.

.

Hari ini dilalui Leeteuk dengan segala tetek-bengek ulah yeojyadeul—para yeojya kurang kerjaan, kata Sungmin—yang sudah hampir terbiasa didapatinya. Pada saat praktikum biologi, yeojya itu melemparkan katak yang menjadi bahan percobaan tadi ke arah Leeteuk agar ia berteriak.

Namun sayang, Leeteuk tidak takut pada binatang amphibi itu. Yang terjadi malah yeojyadeul itu dihukum oleh seonsangnim karena bertingkah kelewatan.

Dalam hati, Leeteuk tersenyum girang saat melihat kelima yeojya itu menatap kesal padanya dan seperti hendak menelannya hidup-hidup saat seonsangnim menyuruh mereka berdiri di depan laboratorium. Dan hari ini, mereka tidak dapat melakukan apapun padanya karena harus menulis surat pernyataan sebanyak lima puluh lembar dengan tangan mereka sendiri.

Jung Yunho adalah satu dari sedikit guru yang berani menangani kelima yeojya ini. Dan Leeteuk bersyukur bahwa masih ada orang seperti Jung Yunho, sang seonsangnim Biologi.

Saat bel pulang telah berbunyi, yeojya ini segera berlari menuju tempat pertama kali dia melihat namja bernama _Kim Youngwoon_. Ada sesuatu pada namja itu, sehingga membuat nalurinya sangat penasaran.

Napas Leeteuk sedikit terengah saat kedua kaki jenjangnya telah berhenti di balik dinding yang sama seperti kemarin. Lagi-lagi, yeojya itu mengintip. Sepertinya, semenjak kemarin kebiasaannya bertambah satu. Yeojya itu menahan napas saat mendapati orang yang dicarinya tengah tertidur dan bersandar di bawah pohon.

Seperti ada yang mendorongnya, Leeteuk pun keluar dari balik dinding dan mendekati namja yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon. Yeojya itu sedikit menjingkitkan kakinya supaya tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang akan membangunkan namja bertubuh besar ini. Leeteuk sedikit menundukkan tubuh tingginya sehingga dapat melihat wajah Youngwoon dengan jelas.

Kedua tangan namja itu terlipat di atas perutnya, jas seragamnya dibuka separuh sehingga menampakkan sedikit tulang tegas lehernya.

Jemari Leeteuk terulur menuju rambut Youngwoon. Dia ingin mengambil beberapa helai daun yang berjatuhan dan bersarang di kepala namja itu. Ketika jemari itu hampir menyentuh helai rambut coklat milik Youngwoon, sebuah cekalan erat menangkan pergelangan tangan Leeteuk.

"YA!"

"..."

Leeteuk sedikit terperanjat saat mendapati Youngwoon terbangun. Bola mata beriris hitam itu menatap tajam ke dalam matanya.

"Mianhamnida! Aku hanya ingin membersihkan kepalamu dari dedaunan!"

Youngwoon tak bergeming. Jemarinya masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan yeojya yang bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa.

"Aa, Youngwoon-sshi, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?" lirih Leeteuk setelah mereka tetap dalam posisi itu lebih dari lima menit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis namja itu dingin.

Mendengar desisan dingin itu, bukannya takut, Leeteuk malah merasa sebal. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan yang masih dicengkeram namja Kim itu tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakitnya. Gerutuan sebal terdengar dari bibirnya. "Sekali-kali, dengarkanlah orang yang bicara padamu."

Youngwoon terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani mendekatinya secara langsung dan juga melawan kata-katanya. Seorang yeojya pula. Kata-kata Leeteuk membuat namja itu tidak mengerti, hingga dia sedikit membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Mwo?"

"Aku memintamu melepaskan tanganku, dan kau malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain padaku. Sopan kah itu?"

"Aish! Kau ribut sekali. _Khas yeojya_," desis Youngwoon sambil mengacak rambutnya. Suara Leeteuk yang lumayan tinggi itu mengganggunya yang baru saja terbangun. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang kini sedang menguap.

Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Youngwoon. Kedua mata Leeteuk yang mungil menatap intens pada namja di depannya. Youngwoon balas menatap yeojya di depannya ini tatapan menusuk. Rasa heran melanda perasaannya karena sejak pertama kali masuk ke Sei Lan, lagi-lagi ini yang pertama kali baginya menemui orang yang berani menatapnya selama ini.

"Ya! Apa ada yang salah denganku? Jujur saja, jika kau bukan yeojya, akan kuhajar kau sekarang."

"Annyeong, Park Jungsoo imnida. Bangaeupsumnida, Kim Youngwoon."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

"MWO?"

.

.

Youngwoon masih terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk. Dia terkejut, ah tepatnya _dia terpana_. Sungguh, yeojya ini sangat berbeda dengan yeojya lain yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Youngwoon-sshi?"

"Heeyo?"

"Young—"

"AISHH! DIAMLAH!"

"Kau belum menjawab pernyataanku."

"YA! Yeojya berisiiik! Mimpi apa aku sampai harus bertemu tukang bicara inii?" teriak Youngwoon frustasi. Namun hal itu malah membuat Leeteuk tertawa halus karena melihat tingkahnya yang terlihat lucu.

"Ya, Youngwoon-sshi. Aku 'kan hanya ingin berteman denganmu," kata Leeteuk tanpa dosa.

"..."

Youngwoon kembali diam. Dia takjub akan keberanian dan kemampuan mengelak alami yang dimiliki yeojya di depannya ini.

"Youngwoon-sshi?"

"Waeyo?" lirih Youngwoon.

"Mwo?"

Youngwoon tidak menjawab, namun tatapan tajamnya membuat yeojya Park ini mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Leeteuk meletakkan satu telunjuknya di dekat lesung yang terletak di dekat dagunya.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Kau berbeda, Kangin-ah. Meski perawakanmu mengerikan, aku tahu kau baik."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, baru kali ini ada yang berani menyebut nama depannya saat mereka baru bertemu. Dan mengatainya mengerikan tepat di depannya. Youngwoon benar-benar terpana dengan keberanian milik sosok di hadapannya. Dan cara yeojya ini menyebut namanya... entah mengapa membuat nalurinya sedikit bergetar.

"Kangin-ah?"

"Omo, mianhae. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin memanggilmu begitu. Mian."

Wajah itu tidak tersenyum. Namun raut wajah Youngwoon yang semula seperti ingin menerkam Leeteuk hidup-hidup, kini berubah menjadi sedikit santai.

"Gwenchana, aku suka caramu menyebut namaku."

Kali ini giliran Leeteuk yang terdiam. Oke, ini bukan pertama kalinya Leeteuk berada sedekat ini dengan seorang namja. Tapi, sifat Youngwoon yang terlalu jujur ini sedikit membuatnya malu.

"Ah, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Dongsaengnim-ku sering memanggilku Teuki. Panggil saja aku begitu, Kangin-ah," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Teuki?"

"Ne."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di bangunan kelas X, kau murid baru?"

"Anni, aku kelas XI."

"Arra, Teuki."

"MWO?"

Youngwoon bangkit dari duduknya dan segera melengang melewati yeojya berambut coklat kemerahan itu. Wajah tampannya sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar teriakan yeojya berisik yang baru saja menjadi temannya itu. "Setidaknya panggil aku dengan bahasa yang sopan, Kangin-ah!"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Youngwoon dan Leeteuk berteman. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terkejut bukan main. Cara apa yang dilakukan eonnie mereka itu untuk dapat berhubungan dengan namja yang terkenal sangar itu?

Youngwoon yang awalnya menolak untuk berdekatan dengan dongsaengdeul Leeteuk, kini mau berkumpul sekali-kali di kantin untuk makan siang. Kadang dia juga berkumpul dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang saat mengerjakan tugas kelasnya. Itu membuat banyak pihak yang takut pada namja Kim itu terheran-heran. Kim Youngwoon dikenal sebagai siswa pembuat masalah dan malas dalam mengerjakan tugas.

_Dan kini, sifat itu berubah 180 derajat_.

Tentu saja itu membuat seluruh siswa-siswi yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main. Seorang Kim Youngwoon, sang pembuat masalah, duduk-duduk bersama yeojyadeul yang dikenal mereka sebagai yeojya baik-baik.

Ketiga yeojya itu—Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk—sangat terkenal dengan kelebihan mereka masing-masing. Dan jangan lupa betapa menawannya rupa mereka. Mereka bertiga juga merupakan anggota paduan suara Sei Lan yang sangat terkenal di kawasan Seoul.

Sayangnya, dua dari tiga yeojya itu telah memiliki namjachingu._ Namjachingu mereka pun bukan orang biasa-biasa saja._

Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan namjachingu Sungmin adalah peraih nilai tertinggi siswa baru selama sepuluh tahun terakhir Sei Lan. Sedangkan Lee Donghae, namjachingu Eunhyuk merupakan siswa kelas XI yang meraih MVP di turnamen Basket tingkat nasional beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan yang menjadi incaran para namja sekarang hanya Leeteuk. Namun, setelah muncul Youngwoon, apa mereka masih berani mendekat yeojya dengan paras cantik dan kelakuan sopan itu?

.

.

.

Youngwoon menaiki tangga menuju bangunan kelas XI yang berada satu tingkat di atas kelasnya. Dipercepatnya langkahnya karena hari ini dia janji bertemu dengan Leeteuk untuk menyerahkan buku tentang _boxing_ yang ingin dipinjam yeojya itu.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan Youngwoon. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa watu sebulan yang telah berlalu ini benar-benar nyata. Bertemu dengan Leeteuk membuatnya tahu banyak hal baru. Mengenal Leeteuk juga memberi pelajaran tersendiri bagi Youngwoon. Yeojya itu berisik jika ada hal penting saja. Selebihnya, dia tidak suka berbicara hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Kepribadiannya yang berubah-ubah itu menyenangkan bagi Youngwoon.

Dan itu salah satu poin yang membuat Youngwoon nyaman berada di dekat sunbae-nya itu. Tapi, tidak pernah sekalipun sampai saat ini dia menyebut nama Leeteuk dengan embel-embel noona ataupun sunbae. Entah kenapa, Leeteuk itu malah terlihat seperti hobae-nya selama ini.

_Teuki-noona, eh?_ lirih Youngwoon sambil tersenyum.

Saat dia melangkahkan kaki di koridor yang dekat dengan toilet khusus siswi, dia mendengar suara ribut dari arah toilet. Dia akan mengacuhkan suara itu, jika tidak ada bentakan lain yang terdengar seperti nama orang yang baru saja ingin ditemuinya.

Youngwoon memastikan lagi apa yang didengarnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu toilet itu untuk menguping.

"Kau pikir jika dekat dengan Youngwoon kami jadi takut padamu?"

"Pabbo, Leeteuk!"

"Kau harus diapakan supaya mengerti bahwa kami sangat membencimu?"

Youngwoon menendang pintu toilet itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam keras. Kelima yeojya yang mengerubungi Leeteuk yang duduk di lantai. Melihat wajah Leeteuk yang merah membuat Youngwoon tahu bahwa yeojya ini telah ditampar oleh salah satu dari kelima yeojya lain.

"Cepat pergi... atau kuhajar kalian!" desis Youngwoon begitu penuh dengan amarah.

Kelima yeojya itu segera berlari keluar. Meninggalkan derap langkah nyaring di dalam suasana hening di antara Youngwoon dan Leeteuk.

Youngwoon menghampiri Leeteuk dan segera mengulurkan tangannya. "Gwenchana?"

Leeteuk menyambut uluran tangan Youngwoon dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah rupawan Leeteuk saat menatap Youngwoon.

"Gwenchanayo, Kangin-ah."

Leeteuk melepaskan genggaman lembut dari jemari besar Youngwoon dan berjalan tertatih menuju keluar dari toilet. Namja Kim itu menatap nanar pada jemari yang tadi sempat bersentuhan dengan kehangatan.

"JANGAN BEGITU!"

Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan yang sudah cukup lama tak didengarnya itu. Dia tidak berbalik, hanya tetap berdiri tak bergemin.

"Kau tidak boleh diam saja mendapatkan hal seperti ini!"

_Mereka saling membelakangi. Tanpa melihat wajah satu-sama lain._

"Mereka akan semakin keterlaluan jika kau hanya diam! Mereka akan meremehkanmu dan menginjak-injak kebanggaan dirimu!"

"Kau seakan-akan membiarkan mereka melakukan apa saja yang mereka ingin lakukan padamu!"

"TIDAK BEGITU!"

Teriakan khas seorang yeojya keluar dari Leeteuk. Mendiamkan Youngwoon yang hampir mengeluarkan kata-kata lainnya.

"Andwae. Andwae..." lirihnya sambil menahan suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

Youngwoon membalikkan badannya dan mendapati bahu mungil yeojya itu bergetar. Tangannya terulur menuju bahu itu, namun dia tidak mampu menyentuhnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtuaku, Kangin-ah," lirihnya lagi.

Youngwoon diam di belakang Leeteuk. Melihat tubuh yeojya itu yang sedikit bergetar membuatnya merasa sesak entah mengapa.

"Ini tidak ada apa-apanya daripada aku harus dikeluarkan oleh wewenang brengsek mereka," umpat Leeteuk sambil tertawa pelan.

Untuk seorang gadis yang dididik sebegitu sopannya oleh sang orangtua, mengumpat adalah hal yang sangat tabu untuk diucapkan.

_Dan kali ini Park Jungsoo mengeluarkan kata umpatan yang tabu baginya._

"Dikeluarkan?"

Leeteuk berbalik menatap langsung pada namja bertubuh tegap dan besar itu. Kedua tangannya mengusap lembut bahu tegap namja itu. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya. Namun, Youngwoon tahu itu sama sekali bukan senyum. "Ah, mianhae, Kangin-ah. Aku harus pulang, gomawo sudah menolongku."

Yeojya itu kemudian berlari keluar, meninggalkan Youngwoon yang berdiri terpaku. Yang merasakan dadanya seperti diremas kuat dari dalam, membuat napasnya berlomba meninggalkannya.

_Sesak saat melihat senyum sedih itu terukir di wajah Leeteuk_.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rin<strong>_**'s ****Note**

Mian, saya malah bikin fic ini ditengah dua fic lain yang masih belum dilanjutkan.. saya akan berusaha mengupdate dua cerita itu dalam waktu dekat. Sungguh. Dan ini insya Allah Cuma twoshoot kok. Mau saya jadiin oneshoot kok panjang bener ^^a

Dan mianhae kalau ceritanya aneh, membosankan, pasaran, dll. Saya hanya meluapkan imajinasi :')

Ah, ini spesial buat nan yeodongsaeng : **Sparky-Cloud.** Mian, eonnie malah bikin yang beginian, padahal kamu minta yang ngga kayagini, mian ya saengi :( Kalau ngga suka, bilang ya.. Saranghae, yeodongsaeng :'D 3

Dan juga ini buat penulis di Screenplays yang sangat saya tunggu ceritanya,** Af13knight. **Saya tidak tahu apa yang menimpa kamu, tapi saya adalah orang yang akan menunggu ceritamu, Af. Saya tidak mau memikirkan kekurangan-keburukan-atau whatever dari kamu, yang saya tahu saya sangat menikmati cerita kamu :) Kamu hebat :D

Nah, chingudeul-sshi, bolehkah saya meminta komentar atau saran atau apapun di dalam kotak review?

* * *

><p><strong>Gamsahamnida for coming, and read. A writer is meaningless without a reader :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Super Junior<strong>

**PROM_15_E** to love them  
><strong><em>13E<em>LIEVE** in them  
><strong><em>10<em>ve** the remaining 10  
><strong>PROT<em>3<em>CT** the missing 3


End file.
